


吻我骗子 番外二  第十三章

by Lcantstopit



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lcantstopit/pseuds/Lcantstopit
Summary: 非发布者本人汉化，详见微博#吻我骗子#超话@抱走你的小可爱
Kudos: 22





	吻我骗子 番外二  第十三章

【番外二】第13章

在这连想都不敢想的情况下，研雨干脆停止了呼吸。你在说什么？你让我做什么？

“研雨。”  
凯斯把头转向研雨，近距离看着他的眼睛，使他透不过气来。

“你对我做过什么肮脏的想象吗?”

这时，研雨的心脏疯狂地跳动。他急忙捂住嘴，睁大眼睛大口地喘着气。

“我不能说，绝对不能……”  
“为什么?”

对于低沉的提问，研雨用双手捂住嘴，急忙摇头。凯斯笑着说:  
“我能告诉你我的想象吗?”

凯斯?在说什么?

对急得眼皮直跳的研雨，凯斯笑了笑，然后把嘴唇带到了他的耳畔。他放低声音，像呼吸一样低声低语:

“你像狗一样自己把下面的洞扒开，求我把它放进去。”  
“……！”

研雨吓得直喘粗气。凯斯不断地对他低声耳语。

“脖子上套着项圈。另外，要我下达命令以后你才能停下。直到你哭着求情，我才咬住你的乳头。下面的洞流出了很多水，你的大腿内侧也湿透了。我就从膝盖开始用舌头舔你流下的体液……”

研雨在气喘吁吁，直打哆嗦。但并不是因为害怕。不知不觉间，研雨已经紧紧并拢着膝盖，身体开始紧张起来。

这时，凯斯把手伸向研雨，触及大腿外侧的大手轻柔爱抚着研雨的腿。

“额…哈…哈啊……”  
从被手掌堵住的嘴里喘出粗气。

凯斯慢慢地抚摸着研雨的双腿，不停地说:

“你的小穴完全湿透了。你叫我快放进去。但我没有直接那么做，而是把舌头伸进你的小穴里，然后将褶皱中的液体一一舔去。顿时从你体内涌出兴奋的体液，打湿了我的脸……”

炙热的气息直从耳边袭来。研雨张大嘴大口大口地呼吸着，感觉脑子里嗡嗡作响。

“研雨。”

他说话的声音又沉下来一些。  
“你湿了吧?”

抚摸着大腿的手突然从研雨的胯下伸了进来。

“……！”

紧绷着的腿无力地张开了，凯斯的手一下子伸到了研雨大腿内侧的深处。

“你的信息素太强烈了，现在。”

正如他说的那样。研雨的下身已经湿得浸透了裤子。虽然想过要合上因羞耻心而颤抖的大腿，但由于凯斯的手占据了那个位置，所以根本不可能那样做。

再加上研雨毫无意义的尝试，反而使结果更加糟糕。在大腿内侧揉弄刺激着的从胯骨间进来的手，仿佛在缠着他要再做一次一样。

“研雨。”

凯斯伸手把他的脖子拉过来，亲切地搂着他。手接触到的后颈火辣辣地发烫，研雨的心脏仿佛要停止跳动。

“现在轮到你了。”

研雨吓得喘不过气来。凯斯用指尖慢慢地轻抚他的后脖颈。

“告诉我，你有过怎样肮脏的想法。”  
“……！”

凯斯宽大的手掌在裤子上摩擦研雨颤抖的生殖器。畏缩不前的研雨终于实话实说。

“你脱了衣服……”  
“还有呢?”

凯斯的手伸到了研雨的衬衣里。理所当然地上移到胸部的手指不紧不慢地玩弄着乳头，研雨兴奋地发抖。

“把我推倒……”

凯斯歪着头，吻了研雨的脖子。吮吸的声音连同研雨的嘴里呻吟的声音一起倾泻出来。

“……啊！”

突然，凯斯把研雨的肩膀向后推倒在床上。躺下来的研雨的身上是喘着粗气的凯斯。研雨抬头，入眼的是抓住衬衫往上拉接着脱掉它的凯斯的脸。在床上一件件地脱掉衣服并把它们随意地扔在地上的凯斯问道。

“然后呢?”

研雨在急促的呼吸中凝望着他。凯斯沐浴在他背后闪烁的光芒里，在这副完美的身体上，完全没有一点赘肉。从宽厚的肩膀往下看，看到的是成片结实完美的肌肉。

研雨听到自己喉咙里发出咕噜咕的声响，他不动声色地咽下了口水。

“我帮你脱掉了衣服……”  
“已经搞定了，接下来呢? ”

凯斯温柔地催促他。研雨的呼吸更加急促了。他用颤抖的手抓住凯斯的胳膊，说道:

“把我的腿分开……我反抗了，但是你不听……”

“……然后呢?”  
一边说话，他一边把手伸到研雨的腰上。

“那个…那个，所以……”  
凯斯耐心地听他继续说下去，但他还是迅速地把研雨的裤子和衣服一起扯了下来。

“……啊！”

瞬间不知不觉地发出了自己也不曾发觉的叹息声。把裤子脱下后，能感觉到一丝寒意。在无意中蜷缩身体时，凯斯把手掌贴在他大腿内侧，按住他不安的腿。

“……！”  
当一处隐秘的洞暴露在凯斯眼前时，他能看到刚才从自己的洞里流出的体液，羞耻心让他恨不得当场死去。

“……不，不…不要……”

“研雨。”  
看着他哭丧着脸，颤抖着身体，凯斯说:  
“你就这样结束了肮脏的想象吗?”

研雨不忍心回答。既然已经说了不要，就要贯彻到底。凯斯看到他怎么也说不出话来，只是一副一直仰着头的样子，就开了口。

“告诉我，我该怎么办?”

研雨仍然说不出话来。可是他的后穴比他的话更确切地动摇了。每当下面细小的褶皱蠕动时，从肠道内壁流出的爱液就止不住地往下流淌。

突然，凯斯抱起研雨的一条大腿，把剩下的手指尽数塞进了他的小穴。手指又长又粗，伸进来时，研雨发出一声惨叫，仿佛在向他求情。

感觉肚子里热乎乎的。研雨浑身颤抖着喘息。凯斯默默地看着他自顾自激烈地颤抖着发情的样子。

突如其来的刺激，但研雨并没有因此而感到满足。肚子里依然像是装满了东西，却没有什么东西来把它搅弄起来。

研雨心急如焚地抓住凯斯的手，但凯斯制止了他迫切的行动。

“不行。”

为什么？

凯斯没有回答研雨，而是向下面看了一眼。随后，研雨转眼就明白了。显然凯斯也很明显地动情了，但他的下半身没有什么反应。粗重的呼吸，微红的脸庞都太明显地表现出了他的兴奋，但却无法做出实际行动。

<我吃了抑制剂。>

这时，研雨才真切地感受到他的话是真实的。瞬间惊慌失措的研雨停住了。完全不知道现在这情形该怎么办。

悬而未定的欲望充斥着身体，但没有办法解决。看着最终陷入恐慌的他，凯斯开了口:

“研雨。”

当他急急忙忙眨巴着眼睛时，与急促的呼吸不同，他以非常平静的声音说:

“你看，现在确实有些困难。如果你能帮帮我就好了。”  
“什么，什么……我会做任何事的，拜托！”

凯斯对他的哀求不由自主地喘了一口气，他说:  
“躺下，把腿张开。”

瞬间停止的研雨犹豫了一下，但没过多久就按照指示向后躺下了。在这种情况下，张开双腿需要更大的勇气。

“呃……”  
他感到很羞耻，咬紧牙，发出呻吟声，微微抬起膝盖。以M形张开双腿，露出了刚才凯斯的手指进去过的洞。看到这种情景的凯斯呼吸变得更加急促。

“好的，研雨。继续说你刚才说的话。”  
“什…什么……?”

瞬间，惊慌的研雨睁开了眼睛。凯斯还是若无其事地转移视线继续说下去。

“继续说说你对我的肮脏的想象吧。”  
“那，那是……”  
“直到最后。”

凯斯抓住他的膝盖，固定住了他不安地扭动的腿。怎么使劲也合不上腿。研雨哭丧着脸，急忙把手往下伸，试图把让人羞耻的地方隐藏，但就连这个动作也在凯斯的视线之下。

研雨看着他。

下身已经被情欲和爱液搅得乱七八糟。虽然他试图闭上眼睛躲开，但皮肤仍然有强烈的刺痛感。

凯斯在看呢。

他用颤抖的手抓住自己的下面。

在看着我。

在紧张的手掌下，可以感觉到自己的性器官再次变得坚硬。手稍微往下一滑，指尖就碰到了下面满是爱液的洞。

“凯斯……”

研雨忍不住叫了他的名字。抓住他膝盖的凯斯的手用力地握紧了，但研雨丝毫感觉不到疼痛。

颤抖地张开手，伸出手指，当圆润的指尖触到那细小的褶皱时，它就像等待已久一样张开嘴，吞下了研雨的手指。

“啊，哈……啊…”

研雨颤抖着身子，把手指向更深处伸去。虽然想要想象凯斯的生殖器并戳向更深的地方，但这是不可能的。

焦急地伸出的手指越来越多，终于加到4个。当他抬起上身急忙往下探时，涌出的爱液便不受控制地往外涌。

凯斯直直地注视着这样的研雨，研雨也知道。但那反而使他更加兴奋。这幅情景完全和自己想象中的一样。

“啊，啊……啊…哈，啊。”

喘息声不绝于耳。用一只手向前探，疯狂地向里面刺入。肚子热得快疯掉了。到更里面去吧，拜托了……

“……啊！”

当他仰天叫出声时，突然间散发出浓郁的花香味。研雨似乎完全精疲力尽，手还放在洞里，不规律地颤抖着。慢慢升温的肚子里烧得滚烫。

不知不觉间，凯斯突然想起了斯图尔特的话。

<根据周期，发情期很可能会再次到来。>

作为证据，研雨现在几乎没有意识，只是气喘吁吁地呆呆地望着凯斯。连流淌着的是爱液还是精液都不能区分出来。但是有一点是肯定的。他脑子里只有想接受凯斯的生殖器的念头。

“凯斯……”

研雨红着脸叫他。自顾自地张开腿，把下面的小洞完整地暴露出来。

“把它放进去，凯斯……”

刹那间，凯斯的瞳孔开始抖动。研雨在胯下移动手指，自己把小洞撑开。幽深而急促的呼吸声震乱了凯斯的耳朵，浓郁的信息素香气渗透了他的肺腑。

“凯斯，快点……”

当听到哀求似的研雨湿润的声音时，凯斯的理性消失了一半。研雨指尖用力，最大限度地张开小穴，一边哭诉着流出爱液，一边恳求。

“全部都放进来……”

凯斯忍不住吻了他的嘴唇。不知不觉间他也脱完了衣服。宽大的手抓住了研雨的屁股，并让研雨露出的洞碰到了阴茎的顶部。

到目前为止一直用药物压抑的欲望瞬间爆发，他没有经过前戏就刺入了研雨的体内。

“啊——！”

研雨长长的惨叫着，全身颤动。一时间神志恍惚。在还没有意识的情况下，只是突然感到一根粗壮的器物正在腹中来回地穿梭。

肚子里被填的满满的，粗大的器物还没有完全退出去就又进来了。由于粗暴的行为，研雨的身体被不断地往上顶。焦虑不安的凯斯紧紧抱住他的腰，开始大肆开合。

“啊，啊……哈…哈。”

每当他快速出入时，研雨的嘴里就会发出短促的尖叫声，浑身上下都在荡漾着。凯斯把上身紧贴在研雨身上，只活动腰部来回穿梭。

每当刺痛下面的时候，就会流出爱液，发出淫靡的水声。研雨被紧紧抱住身体，动弹不得，只是默默接受了凯斯的行为。

“哈，哈……”

凶狠地呼吸着的凯斯突然停止了动作。是要结束了吗，但那是错觉。凯斯就着连接的下面，突然直起上身。结果，研雨的身体向一边侧过去。

但这并不是结束。凯斯抬起研雨的一条腿，就着他侧躺的动作，直接从后面挤了进去。

“啊，啊……啊！”

研雨的嘴里终于发出了新的尖叫声。但凯斯不停地动作着。张开巨大的手掌，按住研雨的肚子，把肚子上被顶出来弧度压了回去。研雨被压的喘不过气来。

“研雨……”

凯斯在他身后用被情欲熏陶得低沉的声音喊出他的名字，把他的肩膀撑起来。

同时，当他的手从研雨的肚子上拿开时，研雨肚子里凯斯的生殖器瞬间鼓出来。快要溢出来的爱液一下子堵在了身体里。

膨胀的生殖器发疯似地挺动起来。感觉肚子都快要撑破了。研雨不停地喘气，紧接着从他身体的深处散发出浓郁的信息素香气。

“哈……”  
凯斯长长地叹出一口气。事情看来还要持续很长时间。凯斯在研雨身体里喷出大量灼热的精液。

“呃……”  
研雨沉浸在信息素中而全身颤动。下面被生殖器塞得紧紧的，仿佛一丁点精液都不能流出来似的，紧贴着研雨的肚子。

薄薄的肚皮上显露出的阴茎的形状非常清晰。在凯斯的欲望结束之后，研雨反而完全是增加了负担。

但这并不是结束。研雨模糊地发现凯斯可能到了发情期。因为他的信息素香气太浓烈了，瞳孔的颜色也变成了金色，而且在肚子里释放的精液量非常多。

我可能要怀孕了。

无意中，他想起了这个事，但是到此为止了。凯斯再次动了起来。但现在研雨完全没有了力气，只好承受了他的行为。

但似乎是觉得不够，凯斯又把他的腰抱起来，让研雨撑起膝盖，把脸贴在床上，像狗一样趴着。

后面抱住他腰的凯斯又开始了动作。这下就像是从上往下插一样冲下来。每次他进进出出的时候，研雨都觉得自己的肚子像个气球一样鼓起来又瘪了下去。

研雨的呼吸非常急促，想要配合凯斯的速度，但这是不可能的。

“啊!”

凯斯又有了别的动作，这次他按着研雨的肩膀向下压。他那粗糙而丰盈的体毛摩擦着两人连接处。

刮擦着穴口的浓密体毛被研雨的爱液浸透，还传出刺耳的肉体碰撞声。

“啊，啊啊，哈…凯斯，啊，凯斯。”  
“我知道。”

凯斯喘着粗气说:  
“我知道，研雨。你喜欢这里对吗?一蹭就要疯了，不是吗?”

“啊，啊！啊啊啊！”

研雨除了连续叫他的名字以外，什么都做不了。当时的心情就像整个身心都浸在他的信息素和精液里一样。

甚至连血液都含有他的精液。要不然，每次呼吸都能如此强烈地感受到凯斯的气息吗?

经过几次艰难地思考之后，似乎完全脱力的生殖器又站了起来。研雨感到肚子里好像有什么东西在涌来，在朦胧的气氛中也感到惊慌。

“凯…凯斯，等等，我里面……”

我突然听到凯斯的笑声。  
“里面已经都满了吗?没有吧…还远着呢?  
“不，不，不要！”  
“再加把劲啊，研雨。”

研雨急忙求情，但他不但不答应，反而在背后拉住他的双臂。因此，凯斯再次用跪着的姿势，把上身直立的研雨顶了起来。

刷刷地拍打在身后的声音接连不断，肚子胀得快要炸开了。虽然想把里面滚烫的东西释放出去，但这种感觉与以往不同。研雨急促地喊道。

“不要，不要了！凯斯……不行，我…我求你，快停下……”

迫不及待地喊出声的时候，终于达到了极限。凯斯猛地抬起他的身体，粗壮的阴茎一下子从研雨的肚子里顶起。

瞬间研雨的眼前一片空白。

“啊……”  
无精打采的叹息声流到了嘴边。在他的生殖器顶端开始有一些不是精液的东西哗哗地流出来。眼睁睁地看着这一切的烟雨迟来地咕哝着:

“我说过不行……”

他的语气像晚间的影子一样湿润，但这是最后一句话。接着研雨的意识就昏昏沉沉地消失了。

凯斯抓住他快要倒下的腰部，从背后抱住了他。凯斯坐着，从下面抬起他的腰。

每当凯斯粗暴地动作的时候，他就像被人拍打一样从空中溜走，而后因为自己身体的重力一下子落下来。

这次虽然凯斯也是抱着他的腰，但他并不是为了像刚才一样一动不动地固定身体。

好像只是走过场似的，把他抱在怀里，用一只手轻轻地抚摸着他的肚子。也许每次进出研雨里面的时候，他都想确认自己的生殖器。

研雨没有反应。凯斯搂着晕倒的他不停地祈求。最后释放出来的时候，阴茎膨胀，堵塞了内部，混乱的液体滴滴答答地流了出来。

“哈…哈……”

凯斯喘着粗气，结束了一切。研雨倒在他怀里，晕倒了。

凯斯的目光转向一边。慢慢地他弯下腰。张大嘴，竖起牙齿，对着研雨的耳朵一咬，研雨就出现了细微的反应。

凯斯毫不犹豫地不停在研雨的耳朵上啃咬。抬起头时，他的嘴角上满是血。

突然感到疲惫不堪。研雨的全身已经没有一块完好的地方了。

他不仅在他耳朵上咬了一口，吻了他，还摸了摸他，直到最后还把自己的性器官重新塞回他的肚子里，才昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。

———————————————————

“嗯……”  
随着微弱的呻吟，研雨从睡梦中醒来。

直到睁开眼睛需要更多的时间和努力。但整个眼皮都肿了，这并不是一件容易的事情。他费了一段时间才勉强打起精神，觉察到目前的情况。

房间里安静得太平和了。除了从外面听到的微弱的鸟鸣声之外，没有其它声音，透过窗户进来的阳光明亮得让人眼花缭乱。和平时一样的早晨。

研雨很晚才感觉到胳膊的重量，向下沉的视线走去。肌肉健壮的手臂抱着自己的腰。慢慢地转移视线，看到了熟睡的男人的脸。

凯斯。

当他有意移动身体时，研雨却发出了短暂的惊叫。在感到全身疼痛之后，肚子里还有沉甸甸的异物感。理由他很快就能知道，因为男人的身体正和自己相连。

这样的事情不是第一次。凯斯很喜欢抱着研雨，经常把自己的东西放在他里面睡着。

是不是只要他稍微移动身体，凯斯就会马上清醒过来?

忽然想起来，研雨躺了回去，呆呆地眨了眨眼睛。仿佛过去的自己跑向了遥远的地方。

第一次和凯斯发生关系的时候，早上睁开眼睛，像逃跑一样离开这个房间的自己。

鼻尖突然一亮，背后的男人突然说道。  
“研雨，你怎么了?你哭了吗?”

好像还没有完全醒来，男人的声音是低沉的。但他的脸上满是担心的表情。

研雨慢慢地回头看了看。他刚睁开的朦胧的眼睛正面对着自己。研雨开口了。

“嗨，凯斯。”  
“……”  
“早上好。”

他回过头来，吻了一下凯斯的嘴唇。

凯斯惊呆地沉默了片刻。他静静地凝视了研雨一段时间，表情慢慢地发生了变化。许久过后，他的目光又朝研雨的耳朵看去。

那里刻有鲜明的标记。

凯斯的脸上交织着惊喜，欣慰和许多感情。他终于开口了。

“你回来了，回家了。”  
“我回来了。”

研雨微笑地说着又吻了他一下。凯斯闭上眼睛，吻得很深。突然感受到了颤抖的气息。接着，凯斯猛地抱住研雨的身体，把脸埋在了他的脖颈处。  
“我好想你……”

“我也是。”  
研雨抚摸着他的头发，搂着他的肩膀。  
“我爱你，凯斯。直到死亡把我们分开。”

凯斯开玩笑似的抬起了头。  
“错了，连死亡都不能把我们分开。”

研雨笑了笑。  
“是的，你说得对。”

他闭上了眼睛。  
“连死亡都不能让我们……”

最后一句话被凯斯的吻吞没了。


End file.
